Chaser Love
by Kittykat72790
Summary: What happens when sexy-looking Adrian Pucey meets snobby Katie, the new transfer student from Drumstrang? Will it be love at first sight or will it be a broken heart for Adrian? WILL NOT CONTINUE
1. New Student

Chapter 1 New Student

One fine day at Hogwarts, as Adrian Pucey walked back from Qudditch practice. He was very happy since Marcus Flint had placed him on the team as the Slytherin Chaser. Now he was one of the most wanted guys in the 6th yr. Adrian was a tall and handsome boy with spiked up dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. 

As Adrian was walking, he saw a group of 6th yrs crowded around a girl.

Adrian had never seen such beauty. The girl was tall and thin. She had blonde hair with bright blue eyes, the brightest blue eyes that Adrian had ever seen. She was like an angel to him…an angel that fell from heaven.

Katie's P.O.V

_I had never seen so many people near me._

People had always been scared of me since I was really mean to people.

But not this time… This school is different… And so am I.

Adrian wanted to stay longer… to get to know this new girl. But he couldn't… he had to get to Potions.

As Adrian was walking toward the cold and dark dungeons, he saw a lot of people walking away from the potions classroom. His curiosity got the better of him. 

He walked toward the classroom soon to find that the door was closed and there was a note, taped to the wooden door. It read…

" Dear Students,

I am currently ill and will not be able to teach Potions for 2 weeks. So for 2 weeks my students will not have class. But be warned that when I do return… there will be extra homework. You have been warned."

From, 

Sererus Snape 

Potions Master.

Adrian smiled brightly as he read that Snape wasn't going to be teaching potions for 2 weeks. Even though Adrian was a slytherin… he really didn't like Snape's attitude. "That man," Adrian had always said," was the worse person ever." As he was walking toward the Great Hall… he bumped into someone.

"Ow" said the person.

"Oh sorry!!" said Adrian after bumping into the person until he realized who it was.


	2. The Meeting

Chapter 2 The Meeting

It was that new girl… the girl Adrian was waiting to meet.

"I am sssoooo sorry about that!!" exclaimed Adrian.

"Its ok." said the girl.

Adrian cleared his throat.

"I see your new here… may I ask your name?" asked Adrian in his cutest tone.

The girl giggled. "My name is Katie."

"Well Katie… do you want me to show you around?"

Katie smirked. " I would LOVE for you to show me around… But I need to get to the sorting… can you show me where the Great Hall is?" asked Katie.

Adrian smiles brightly as he replied, " Sure right this way."

Adrian lead Katie into the Great Hall. As he was walking with her though, he noticed some girls giving her a dirty look while Katie just smirked. Adrian though, " This girl is so beautiful… I can't stop thinking of her!" But what he didn't noticed was that Marcus Flint, Slytherin Chaser, thought this about her too.

Adrian had soon led her to Dumbledore. Dumbledore smiled at Adrian and said… "Thank Adrian for showing Katie the way." He said this with a twinkle in his eyes from the half moon spectacles he wore. Adrian said, " Your welcome Headmaster." and left the table to join his fellow slytherins.

Albus Dumbledore stood up silencing the students. 

"Attention everyone!! I have the pleasure to announce that we have a new student that just came from Drumstrang!! And now the sorting hat will sort her."

As the sorting hat was singing, Flint was looking dreamily at Katie. Adrian of course didn't notice this since he was to busy waiting for Katie to be sorted.

The sorting said to everyone," hm…I see you have the potential of a slytherin…so I will place you in SLYTHERIN!!!"

Every slytherin in the Great Hall clapped hard for her.


	3. Bad Flint

Chapter 3 Bad Flint

As Katie sat at the slytherin table next to Giannina and Noor, two of her fellow slytherins, Adrian and Flint got closer to her.

"Hey Katie… I forgot to tell you earlier that my name is Adrian Pucey." said Adrian to Katie.

Katie, trying to be polite, simply replied, "Nice to meet you Adrian."

Flint glared at Adrian thinking if looks could kill, Adrian would be dead right here, right now.

On the other hand, Adrian was happy that Katie actually talked to him.

Katie's P.O.V

_Adrian… I finally found out his name…_

_I have a feeling that this dude…the guy next to me likes me!!! Ugh… he's so ugly… uh no… That feeling is coming back… The mean one…_

Flint scooted next to Katie and asked, "Hey baby what's your name?"

Katie, with a disgusted look on her face, replied ,"Weren't you listening to Dumbledore when he was talking about me?"

Some people near her who heard this were snickering at Flint.

Flint was blushing the color of the Weasley's hair mumbled something and went back to talk to Terence Higgs, the former slytherin seeker.

Katie just grinned evilly and went back to talk with Noor and Giannina.

Adrian was shocked. "How can a sweet and innocent girl change to a rude person?" he thought.

But Katie wasn't an innocent girl… She never was anyways.

But most importantly… She held a secret… a love secret.


	4. The Quidditch Doors Are Opened

Chapter 4 The Quidditch Doors Are Open

The next day, during Katie's break after double period of potions with the Gryffindors ((a.k.a Gryffindorks)) , Flint had the courage to talk to Katie again.

"So erm… Katie… I have to ask you something." said Flint trying to not act nervous.

"Yes do go on." replied Katie with a snobbish tone in her voice. 

" I was wondering if…well you see one of our chasers recently graduated Hogwarts and since you were a chaser at Drumstrang…would you like to be our new chaser?" 

"You…want….me…to…be…chaser?"

"Yes please would you?"

Katie was very excited. "I'd LOVE to be Chaser!!!!"

"Great!!!" said Flint," I'll ask Adrian to show you the basics."

Katie stopped dead on her tracks…"Ad..Adrian?"

"Yes, Adrian Pucey. He's one of the chasers." replied Flint.

Katie's P.O.V

_Adrian was going to teach me Quidditch!!! I'm so happy!!! But what to do about this guy… hm….._

Flint happily lead Katie to were Adrian was with a _Nimbus2001_, one of the fastest models yet. Draco Malfoy, the slytherin seeker, had made his father buy an extra broom since Scott, the former chaser, had took the broom with him after he graduated.

As soon as Adrian had seen Flint and Katie walking toward him, he wondered if Katie was acting rude like yesterday. But soon afterwards, he forgot all about rudeness.

"So Adrian, as soon as Katie has finished learning to basic of Quidditch here at Hogwarts, tell me so the whole team could practice ok?" said Flint.

"Sure thing mate." said Adrian in an Australian accent which caused Katie to giggle. Adrian just smiled at her and watched Flint leave. 

"So Katie, the first thing you have to know is…."

This went on for a least an hour.


	5. Quidditch Game

Chapter 5 Quidditch Game 

"Alright team listen up! We have a new chaser. Her name is Katie. Now, if we play our game, gryffindor doesn't stand chance. Longer, quicker, and smarter." said Flint, explaining to his team.

Katie was listening to Flint, keeping in mind how ugly he looked. As the team got up, Adrian saw that Katie was looking at him, and he blushed. Katie just smiled at him. 

Soon, they had gone on to the field ready to fly up and kick some gryffindor ass. All the slytherins in the stands were clapping hard looking smugly at the gryffindors. 

"Welcome to Quidditch!!! In today's game, Gryffindor vs. Slytherin. Slytherin has a new chaser!!! Her name is Katie!!" shouted Lee Jordan with a magical microphone." The players take their positions as Madam Hooch steps onto the field to begin the game!"

"Now, I want a nice clean game." said Madam Hooch eyeing Flint mostly.

"The quaffle is released and the game begins!" shouted Lee.

Katie quickly took the quaffle quickly and head toward the gryffindor post keeping Adrian and Flint nearby. As soon as she saw Wood following her every move to try to block the quaffle, she faked a move to the right and shot at the left. 

"That was 10 points to slytherin!" shouted Lee.

Katie high-fived Derrick, the slytherin beater, who was nearby.

Angelina Johnson, one of the gryffindor chasers, quickly took the quaffle and headed toward the slytherin posts. Katie and Adrian were on her trail. Katie motioned Adrian to go in front of her while Katie took the quaffle from her. Adrian nodded and did what he was asked. Angelina dropped the quaffle and Katie took it easily. As she was heading toward the gryffindor side, Wood was getting ready to block the quaffle. Katie, being as smart, head toward the right pretending to fake a move as she passed the quaffle to Flint who made a goal.

"Another 10 points to Slytherin!!!" shouted Lee not believing this had happened.

After 30 minutes had passed, slytherin had shot 5 more goals. The points were slytherin: 70 and gryffindor:50. Katie, seeing the snitch, passed Draco and told him before Harry Potter, _THE_ Harry Potter, saw it. Draco nodded at her a flew off after the snitch. 5 minutes later, Draco had caught it, without Harry noticing. 

"Slytherin has won the game!" cried Lee.


	6. Mad Flint

Chapter 6 Mad Flint

As all the slytherins were cheering, the gryffindors looked at them smugly. 

"Slimy gits," said Fred Weasley, " I know they cheated with that chaser, Katie or whatever."

"I don't believe we lost to…to Flint!!" cried out Oliver.

" Aw…cheer up Oliver, it's just one game." said Katie Bell patting Oliver on the back.

George on the other hand was angry." I can't believe slytherin won!"

" Yea I know George." said Fred giving Katie (not Bell) a dirty look.

Back in the slytherin common room , Noor shouted to the crowd, "PARTY IN THE SLYTHERIN COMMON ROOM!!!!!" Then she pushed Draco Malfoy onto a couch and started making out with him. Katie just rolled her eyes at the sight. 

Derrick had suddenly put on music and everyone started dancing.

A blushing Adrian came up to Katie," Would you like to dance Katie?"

Katie just smiled at him, "Sure Adrian." They then started to dance.

Flint was to busy to notice this. He was dancing with a sexy looking slytherin to care.

The next day, Adrian walked toward the Care of Magical Creatures classroom. As he was walking, Katie sneaked up behind him and shouted," Boo!"

Adrian exclaimed, "Katie! You scared me!"

Katie just giggled at him. "Is big tough Adrian scared of me?" she snickered.

Adrian smiled. "No, big tough Adrian isn't scared of you," he answered smoothly and started to tickle her.

Katie laughed with delight, "Adrian…**laugh** stop!! **laugh**" 

While Adrian was tickling her, a very jealous Flint came up to him. 

"What the hell do you think your doing Pucey!" exclaimed Flint.

For a minute Adrian and Katie didn't say anything. Then Katie answered, " Calm down Flint, he was just tickling me." Flint looked at her and then gave Adrian a dirty look. Then he walked away. 

Katie shook her head," I don't like him…I don't like him at all."  
"Yea…I see what you mean…he's usually not like this." replied Adrian looking at Flint as he walked away.

"Come on Adrian…we have to get to class." Katie said taking Adrian's hand and leading him toward the Care of Magical Creatures classroom.

"Alright." said Adrian smiling at her.


	7. Kissing Sensation

Chapter 7 Kissing Sensation 

After Care of Magical Creatures, Adrian stormed out of the classroom. He had gotten so pissed at what Katie had said to him during class.

Katie thought," That little GIT!!!!"

Katie was so mad…she went to flirt with Flint.

"Hey Flint." Katie said seductively while winking at him.

"Hey babe." said Flint.

"Can I ask you a question?" asked Katie.

"Shoot."

Katie smiled," When's the next Quidditch practice?"

"Well…it's in 1 hour." he said while smiling.

"Thanks Flint." she said while walking away.

"Ew…he's so ugly." Katie thought while walking toward Giannina and her boyfriend Aaron.

"Hey Katie hold up" said Flint.

Katie turned around. "Yes Flint?"

"Katie I was wondering if…if…you would like to go to the Yule ball with me?" asked Flint.

"Gee…I would LOVE to go with you," said Katie with a smirk on her face," but I'm not going to the Yule Ball." she said while walking away. 

"Oh ok…"

Adrian had seen flyers about the Yule Ball but he didn't ask anyone yet…He would have asked Katie…except he was pissed at Katie. He was busy thinking of who he should ask to the dance, he didn't noticed he bumped into someone.

"Sorry." said Adrian not looking up at the person.

"Watch where your going Pucey!!" said Katie.

Adrian looked up and saw it was Katie he had bumped into.

"Oh I'm so sorry, I didn't know Miss Perfect was walking in the halls today." smirked Adrian.

"Shut up Pucey." replied Katie.

"Make me."

Adrian pushed her against the wall and kissed her softly on her lips. Katie tried to get away from him, but after a few seconds, she fell deeply into the kiss. Katie put her arms around him as Adrian put his hands around her waist. 


	8. The Truth Is Revealed

Chapter 8 The Truth Is Revealed 

"Adrian…" whispered Katie after she had pulled away from him.

"Yes…Katie?" he replied.

She smiled sweetly." Do you like me Adrian?" she asked.

Adrian took her hand and kissed it sweetly.

"Yes Katie…I do." replied Adrian with a smile on his face.

Katie smiled back at him and kissed him softly and lovingly.

As Adrian and Katie were kissing…Flint appeared.

"Hey…WHOA!! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!?!?" screamed out Flint.

"erm…" replied Katie and Adrian in unison.

"AW HELL NO!!!" screamed Flint again.

"Flint…take it easy!" said Katie.

He slapped Katie and pushed her against the wall.

"LISTEN YOU WHORE!" he screamed at her.

Adrian quickly punched Flint and took Katie with him as she was holding her cheek where she had been slapped.

As soon as they got to the slytherin common room, Adrian asked Katie," Are you alright?"

Katie with tears in her eyes replied, "No…my cheek hurts badly."

Adrian hugged Katie telling her it will be alright.

Katie pulled away from the hug. 

"Adrian…I have to tell you something…"

Adrian looked very concerned.

"What is it?" he asked.

" You see…what's happening with Flint, you and me…happened also with Will…my ex-boyfriend…at Drumstrang." she explained slowly.

Adrian's eyes widen.

"Wha..What happened Katie?" he asked very concerned.

Katie smiled weakly," It's a long story mind you."

Adrian smiled at her," For you Katie… I have the time in the world."

Katie looked at him with her bright blue eyes and Adrian felt himself blush.

"You see…When I was going out with…with Will, James…got very jealous of him and…" Katie couldn't finish her sentence.

"Then what happened Katie?" Adrian asked.

"James…James…killed Will." she said with tear forming in her bright blue eyes.

Adrian shook his head not believing what he had just heard.


	9. Recovered Kinda

Chapter 9 Recovered…Kinda

"Are you serious? "asked Adrian.

Katie looked at him with tears in her eyes," Yes Adrian…I am not lying to you."

Adrian hugged a tearful Katie and kissed her softly.

"It's ok Katie…Flint won't hurt you…he's not like that." said Adrian calming her down.

2 days later, Katie was back to normal. She was talking to Giannina and Noor.

Noor said, " Say Katie, does Adrian fancy you?"

"Yea, he always looks at you and stuff." Giannina told Katie.

Katie smiled at her two friends. 

"Yes…Adrian does fancy me." She told them what he said and she told them about the kiss. 

Giannina and Noor felt happy for her friend.

" Talk to him!" they both said in unison.

Little did Katie know…Adrian was in big trouble with Flint.

Flint was walking toward the Quidditch Field when he saw Adrian walking.

A slow evil smile crept up Flint's face. He was thinking of a plan…an evil plan.

Adrian was very happy…he kissed Katie and he was so damn happy. But he was a little scared of what Flint might do to Katie and him. As Adrian approached the Quidditch field, he saw Flint…just waiting…

He wondered for who he was waiting for…but Adrian knew if he got to close to Flint…with Flint's attitude…he can get hurt…Badly.


	10. The Plan Revealed

Chapter 10 The Plan Revealed 

As Flint was leaning against a wall, he saw Adrian looking at him weirdly…He knew that it was to early to put his plan into action, but he really wanted to do it Now.

Adrian, a little to scared of Flint, walked away to the slytherin common room. 

"Kill all Mudbloods," he told the damp wall and walked in. Clearly everyone in slytherin most have known about him liking Katie, for as soon as he had walked in, he could hear people whispering.

"I heard that him and Katie made out in the owlery," said Pansy Parkinson. While talking to a group of slytherin girls.

"Wait till you hear what I heard Pansy." said Stacey, another one of those mean slytherin girls.

Adrian heard all of this and slowly walked to the boy's dormitory and fell asleep as soon as he hit the bed.

Little did Adrian know…Flint had asked the Quidditch members to help him on his little revenge on him.

What Flint wanted to do was not as bad as what James did to Will, but close enough. Flint wanted to beat him, beat him up so hard, he'll remember it for the rest of his life. He had already asked the Quidditch members. Some agreed to help him, like Bole and Montague. Others didn't want to help, like Derrick and Terence. But Flint didn't care. All he wanted to do was to give Adrian the savage beating of his life. And he really didn't care if Adrian died or not.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Katie walked to Quidditch Practice, hoping to see Adrian and talk to him to tell him what she feels about him. All she saw on the field though was Derrick, Terence, Montague, Flint, and Bole. 

"Hey guys" said Katie.

"Hey" replied all of them except Flint who was looking at the ground.

"um…Katie can I talk to you alone please?" asked Terence.

"Sure" Katie replied as they both walked toward the lake in their green slytherin robes.

"Katie listen to me…this is very important, it's about Adrian." Terence told Katie.

"Wha…What's wrong Terence?

"It's about Adrian…you see Katie…Flint wants to beat him up."

Katie gasped in fear.

""


	11. The Plan Talk

Chapter 11 The Plan Talk  
  
"No…are you sure about this Terence?" asked Katie.  
  
"Yes…he asked us if he wanted to help him…I don't know Katie what Flint might do to him…he's very mean you know…"  
  
"Yea I know Terence…" replied Katie with a slight tone change in her voice.  
  
"Are you ok Katie?" asked Terence looking very concerned.  
  
"Yea I am fine Terence."   
  
Terence smiled at her for he had liked Katie ever since she came to the school. But he knew he could never go out with her since she cared for Adrian too much. What did Adrian have that he didn't? He would never know.  
  
"Remember Katie…you can count on me for anything…" Terence told her. But he couldn't resist…he leaned in forward and kissed her on her cheek since he didn't want to get into any trouble by Adrian or Flint.  
  
Katie smiled and blushed redder then the Weasley's hair.  
  
" Thanks Terence…your such a good friend" she said and walked away.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Katie had to think of something…fast. She was by the lake just thinking on how to stop Flint from hurting Adrian. She really cared for Adrian. She really loved him.  
  
Adrian walked out from the library and headed toward the Great Oak Doors in front of Hogwarts. He had seen a shadow follow him but he wasn't scared. All he wanted to see right now was Katie. He really loved her. He needed to see her a.s.a.p   
  
Flint was behind Adrian with his group to beat him up.  
  
Adrian finally reached the Lake where Katie was. Flint couldn't beat Adrian up…Katie was right there!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"Hey Katie," said Adrian looking at her.   
  
"ADRIAN!!!!!!!! Thank god you're here!!! I have to tell you something," Katie said with a fearful tone in her voice.  
  
"Sure, What is it Katie?"  
  
Katie told him everything. She told him how Terence found out that Flint wanted to hurt him, and her plan to try to stop Flint.  
  
When Katie told Adrian her plan, he couldn't believe his ears.  
  
"No Katie! Don't do it!!!!!!"  
  
"I am so sorry Adrian, but I have to." 


	12. Katie's Plan

Chapter 12 Katie's Plan  
  
Katie got up on her feet. She couldn't believe she was going to loose Adrian…for just doing this one thing. Adrian kissed Katie softly.  
  
"I'm going to miss you." he said sadly.  
  
"I know…but it's not for long…just enough to time to make Flint forget about hurting you." Katie said as she kissed him and walked away. Adrian couldn't believe Katie was actually going to do this…all to save him. Adrian could have taken Flint down easily…but with some of the other members of the Quidditch Team…he couldn't even knock Flint down.  
  
  
  
Katie was looking for Flint. She couldn't believe she was going to do this…she rather eat dragon dung then do what she was about to do. She finally spotted Flint all alone by the Qudditch Field. She approached him.  
  
"Hey Flint," she said trying to make her voice sound sexy.  
  
Flint looked up and saw Katie.  
  
"What do you want Katie?" he asked in a mean tone.  
  
Katie just smiled and sat on his lap. Flint looked as if he was enjoying it.  
  
"Listen Flint baby," she said in a smooth voice," I just wanted to tell you how so sorry I am…I'll do anything…to show you how much I regret what I did…"  
  
Flint smiled with a sly look in his face…  
  
"Anything?"  
  
People in the slytherin common room were disgusted on what was going on the couch. It was just disgusting. Because…there on the couch…was Katie and Flint. They had been there for almost an hour, tonguing each other uncontrollably. It looked more as if Flint had been doing all the "work" because was soon as they pulled away, he was the one who had been sweating.  
  
"Gee Katie…I never knew you tongued good," he said kissing her more.  
  
"I had the experience.." said Katie jokingly.  
  
They started to make out.  
  
Adrian stepped into the Slytherin Common Room, not believing what he was seeing. 


End file.
